Theo's Dream
by Sophia Alice Rosalie Potter
Summary: Theodore Nott is having dreams about marrying a certain someone. but who is it?
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Harry Potter (sadly). ENJOY!**_

Theodore Nott was having a dream. It was a very nice dream if he said so himself even though he had never dreamed of getting married before. Wasn't that normally what girls dreamed of? Regardless, Theo was dreaming of his wedding. It was a beautiful ceremony. He was dressed in a black tux with a dark green silk tie, with matching black dress robes on top. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini stood at his side as his best men with matching ensembles, only their ties were silver.

The wedding march started and he turned to see his bride walking down the aisle on. She looked stunning a simple white gown that flowed to the floor and was strapless. It had ivory flower designs embroidered across the bodice with small diamonds flowing from the waist and down the skirt. Her chocolate curls were elegantly pinned up with silver and sapphire hair combs and matching silver and sapphire tiara was perched delicately on her head. In her small, dainty hands she held a bouquet of red roses and pink lilies and with every step she took her small white satin pumps peeked out from under her dress.

As they got to the "I do's", Theo felt as though he was being shaken quite violently. A voice that sounded a lot like Draco's was calling his name.

"Theo! Theo! THEODORE!"

Theo shot awake and sat bolt upright, narrowly missing head butting Draco Malfoy, one of his best friends. His other best friend, Blaise Zabini, snickered from where he was leaning against the dormitory door.

"Wedding dream again?" Blaise raised a coal black eyebrow, his Italian accent knocking Theo out of his thoughts.

Theo frowned and flopped back down onto his bed. "Yeah."

Draco chuckled. "Why don't you just tell her how you feel? That way we won't have to listen to you saying "I do" every night."

"Because I don't know if she feels the same way." Theo said grumpily. They'd had this conversation before. "Besides, she'd probably laugh at me anyway."

"She would not." This time it was Theo's turn to raise his eyebrow at Blaise, who grinned. "I've seen her staring at you in the Great Hall and the library and class and-"

"Okay!" Draco and Theo both interrupted at the same time. Then Draco smirked.

"Come on lover-boy, we're gonna be late for breakfast."

"In other words, he's gonna be late to stare at his lover!" Theo threw his pillow at Blaise and stormed into the bathroom while his friends snickered behind him.

Theo was interrupted in eating his bacon and eggs by Draco nudging him in the ribs.

"Ow, what was that for?"

Draco nodded his head towards the Great Hall doors and Theo followed his gaze to see the most beautiful woman in the world enter the Hall.

"Go talk to her." Said Draco, calmly eating his pancakes.

"I can't!" Theo hissed. I get nervous every time I try!"

Blaise snorted from across the table. "Are you a Slytherin or not?"

"Yes."

"Then talk to her!"

"Okay! Fine, I will." During the time it had taken Theo to finish his breakfast, the girl of his dreams (literally) had finished hers and was just leaving her table. Theo caught up with her just as she reached the Entrance Hall.

"Hermione!" he called. Yes, Theodore Nott, Pureblood Slytherin was in love with Hermione Granger, muggle-born Gryffindor know-it-all. He had been since the first time he saw her properly in their first potions class. She had fervently been waving her small hand in the air trying to answer Snape's questions even though he was obviously ignoring her. All throughout the Second Wizarding War he had been extremely worried when she completely dropped off the radar along with her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. The Notts, Zabinis and Malfoys had never really wanted to be on Voldemort's side or to become Death Eaters but due their family members that were alive in Tom Riddle's era (such as Abraxas Malfoy, Draco's grandfather) they hadn't really had much of a choice.

"Yes?" she asked turning to face him.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course you can Theo." Since the end of the war Theo and his friends had become quite good friends with Hermione, much to his delight. The two of them walked into an unused classroom and sat on one of the desks to talk.

"So what's up?" she asked him.

Theo swallowed nervously. "Well, we're friends right?" Hermione nodded so he continued, "Well, the thing is, um, well I like you more than friends."

Theo closed his eyes so he didn't have to see her face when she rejected him. But then a soft pair of lips covered his own and he automatically kissed back. One of his hands tangled in her curls while the other gently took hold of her waist. Her own hands were pressed against his chest, but not to push him away, instead as if she was leaning into him. After what could have been a few hours or just a few minutes, Hermione gently pulled away and smiled nervously at him.

"I like you more than friends too."

Theo's grin couldn't get any wider. He picked her up by the waist and spun her in a circle, whooping for joy. Hermione laughed at his excitement and hugged him tightly. "So what does this mean?"

Theo smiled at her. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"I would love to." Theo grinned and kissed her again before she pulled away and took his hand. "Come on, we're late for Charms."

Theo laughed and allowed her to pull him to Charms class, grinning all the way there.

_**What did you think? Any chance of a review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Harry Potter (sadly). ENJOY! (just so you know, Snape never died in my story!) THIS STORY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONE SHOT BUT READERS ASKED FOR MORE SO HERE YOU GO:**_

Theo sat in the back of the potions classroom not really paying attention to Snape's lecture on Absorbent Draughts (a potion which allows the drinker to absorb any information around them for an hour.) Instead he was watching his girlfriend of two weeks, Hermione Granger. Her right hand, which held her Eagle Feather Quill, sped across her sheet of parchment as she diligently listened to Snape. Her curls tumbled down her back, no longer bushy but giving her the "I – just - rolled – out – of - bed – after – having - wild - sex" look. It was extremely sexy, Theo thought.

His relationship with Hermione, surprisingly, had not been objected to by her friends. Harry had actually said congratulations to him. He supposed it must be because of all the information he had given The Order during the war.

During the past three weeks they had been alternating between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables for lunch and dinner every day. Although the Gryffindors weren't so bad, Theo did prefer to sit at his own table where he could not see the contents of Ron Weasley's mouth.

An elbow in his side made him look away from Hermione and to his left where Draco was sat.

"What?" he hissed.

Draco raised an elegant white-blonde brow. "You might want to stop staring and take notes before Snape catches you."

Theo frowned and looked towards the front of the room where Snape was sat at his desk marking essays. "He's not looking, I'm fine." Snape's head suddenly snapped up as though he could hear Theo. Then again knowing the potions professor, he had probably cast a spell enabling him to hear every conversation in the room.

Theo lowered his head and picked up his quill, smacking the back of a smirking Draco's head when Snape looked back at his work. "Shut up."

"You were staring again."

Theo and Hermione were walking around the Grounds after having dinner at the Slytherin table.

"Well, you're so gorgeous it's hard not to." was Theo's corny reply. Hermione blushed.

"Well you don't have to stare all the time." She murmured shyly as they sat under the blossom tree near the lake.

"As your boyfriend," Theo began in a fake snooty voice that reminded Hermione of Percy Weasley. "It is my job to ensure you know how beautiful you are." Hermione giggled, something she used to find annoying until Theo. She leaned up from where she was resting against Theo's shoulder and kissed him lightly on the lips.

They stayed by the lake for about an hour before Hermione began to shiver from the breeze blowing off the lake. Theo noticed this and gently pulled her to her feet. "Come on, let's get you inside." He escorted her back to Gryffindor tower and they paused outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. He kissed her goodnight and watched as she entered her common room.

"You are very smitten." Theo looked towards the portrait.

"Pardon?"

The Fat Lady smiled at him. "You're falling for Miss Granger."

Theo frowned in thought. "Yes. Yes I think you're right." This was all he could think of all the way back to the dungeons, where Draco was lounging on the black leather couch in front of the fire. Blaise must have already gone to bed.

Draco looked up as he Theo headed to the stairs that led to the boys' dormitory. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing." Theo replied, not even pausing on his way to bed. He didn't see Draco's smirk.

All night the same question plagued Theo's thoughts: _**Am I in love with Hermione?**_


End file.
